We propose to establish a center to build genomic DNA arrays and develop novel technologies that will use these arrays for the large-scale functional analysis of the human genome. 0.3-1.4 kb fragments of nonrepetitive DNA from each of chromosomes 22, 21, 20, 19,7, 17, and perhaps the X chromosome will be prepared by PCR and attached to microscope slides. The arrays will be used to develop technologies for the large-scale mapping of 1) Transcribed sequences. 2) Binding sites of chromosomal proteins 3) Origins of replication. 4) Genetic mutation and variation. A web-accessible database will be constructed to house the information generated in this study; data from other studies will also be integrated into the database. The arrays and technologies will be made available throughout both the Yale University and the larger scientific community. They will be integrated into our training programs for postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and undergraduates at Yale. We expect these procedures to be applicable to the analysis of the entire human genome and the genomes of many other organisms.